El segundo regalo
by Roxii C
Summary: Un regalo puede ser cualquier cosa, incluso una mentira y aquella convertía esa navidad en una sonrisa.


**El segundo regalo**

**One-shot**

**Summary**: Un regalo puede ser cualquier cosa, incluso una mentira y aquella convertía esa navidad en una sonrisa.

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece, son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de Li.

_"El instante mágico es aquel momento en el que un sí o un no, _

_pueden cambiar toda tu existencia"_ **-_Paulo Coelho_**

* * *

Era una pequeña fogata alumbrando aquel salón, Kagome lo llamaba "chimenea" aunque no se caracterizaba por ser una en su totalidad.

La paz reinaba en el castillo del oeste mientras melodiosas notas abandonaban los labios de la pelinegra, una absoluta paz.

Era navidad.

-mamá- llamo la pequeña hanyou que aparentaba cuatro años, Kagome desvió la mirada centrándola en el perfil de la pequeña y disminuyendo la tonada. Li le devolvió la mirada y la azabache no pudo evitar comparar a su pequeña con _ella_… eran tan iguales y a veces aquello la atormentaba sintiéndose una completa mentirosa.

-dime cariño.

-¿me darás un regalo?- pregunto. Ella sonrió para luego asentir.

-sí- después de pronunciar aquello tomo una pequeña bolsa que ella misma había armado para envolver el presente. Li lo recibió más que esperanzada para luego abrirlo rápidamente.

En su interior había una muñeca, más específicamente una _Barbie_, la cual Kagome de casualidad había dejado entre sus cosas antes de abandonar su época para vivir con Inuyasha. Su cabello era rubio y los ya conocidos ojos azules acompañados de finas y perfectas facciones la conformaban, era su muñeca preferida de niña y ahora quería dárselo a quien más amaba en el mundo.

-es hermosa- susurro la cachorra, Kagome deposito un beso sobre su frente –tiene los mismos ojos que los tuyos- Los ojos de la azabache se hicieron más pequeños por el incremento de su sonrisa.

-feliz navidad, cariño.

-feliz navidad, mamá- Kagome sintió un pinchazo en su pecho y cerro los ojos por ello para luego pasar una mano maternalmente sobre el cabello platinado y de paso acariciar sus hermosas orejitas.

La pequeña dejo caer su cuerpo contra el pecho de su madre siendo consentida, llenándose de caricias.

-mamá ¿tu amas a papá?

-si lo quiero, cariño- respondió intentando desviar el tema sin pensar demasiado en los sentimientos que tenia hacia el Lord del Oeste, no era que lo amara… por supuesto que no, simplemente le tenia un poco de estima por traer a Li en su vida.

-¿estas casada con el?- Kagome trago en seco viendo los ojos de su bella hija mientras su mente se nublaba llenándose de recuerdos.

_Era de noche, la espesa niebla llenaba el lugar. Kagome permanecida afuera de su cabaña preparada para defender a su aldea de aquella poderosa presencia._

_Era luna nueva._

_El corazón de la chica latía fuertemente mientras tomaba su arco y preparaba una flecha. Con más de cincuenta años se creía capaz contra cualquier cosa, era la mejor. _

_La perla se había fusionado con ella, y eso le permitía no envejecer. _

_Su vestido lila veraniego ondeaba con el viento, sus brazos permanecían firmes, se había convertido en una sacerdotisa inigualable._

_-¡sal de allí!- grito, y de pronto, en medio de las sombras, emergió Sesshomaru quien no iba solo, en su único brazo permanecía un bultito rodeado de mantas. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron enormemente mientras bajaba la guardia._

_-miko- le llamo._

_-Sesshomaru ¿qué haces acá?- pregunto, pero el joven youkai no respondería nada._

_-sígueme- ella frunció el ceño pero acepto –serás la madre de Li._

_-¿¡que?!_

_Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos furioso por el escandalo._

_-pensé que Rin era tu compañera- contesto con incredulidad._

_-Li es mi cachorra- declaro y la mirada de la miko se desvió al pequeño bulto que el youkai llevaba, había escuchado mal._

_Ella lo comprendió en aquel instante, Rin había muerto dejando a la pequeña sola y Sesshomaru pensaba llevársela para que cuidara de la bebe._

_Era la oportunidad perfecta para Kagome, la oportunidad perfecta para su querido Inuyasha._

_Después de todo la cabaña detrás de ella pertenecía a ambos, a Kagome y al hanyou, que a pesar de que compartieran su lecho no eran más que amantes._

_Aquello la avergonzaba, pues ese hombre no la amaba… el quería a kikyo._

_Así fue como la chica del futuro acepto y con sus cosas en mano tomo a la pequeña, convirtiéndose así en madre._

-Miko- la voz de Sesshomaru interrumpió sus recuerdos y entonces recordó a su pequeña cuestionando si ellos estaban casados.

Sesshomaru le había pedido que le aclarara todo de una vez a Li, pero ella no podía.

Deseaba con todo su corazón ser la verdadera madre de la peli plata para no causarle dolor, porque sabia que ella lloraría al haber sido engañada… al saber que ella no era su madre, y se detestaba por ello.

La mirada acusadora de Sesshomaru se poso en ella.

Kagome la sostuvo, decidiendo así que su pequeña tendría otro regalo, un segundo regalo.

Sesshomaru lo sabia, y en aquel instante lo acepto, porque el amaba a su cachorra.

Le mentiría.

Para hacerla feliz, después de todo Kagome era humana y demaciado débil como para arruinar su navidad.

Cargaría con las consecuencias de ello.

-sí- contesto.

Li sonrió y el corazón de la joven se alivio... solamente durante aquellas horas.


End file.
